Esperanza perdida KazemaruxEndo
by Gabriela-chan-10
Summary: Historia de cómo los celos de Kazemaru solo por un balón hacen qe ya no tenga esperanza en que Endou algún dia se fije en él.


**Amm Bueno, no es la primera vez que escribo ^^U, pero en FanFiction sí, & le doy gracias a Kasumi Yami no Amaya qe me ayudó a como subir un fic xD**

**Este no es un fic qe me gustó como qedó s: pero ya que xD**

**Es de contenido yaoi~ :D**

**¡Enjoy! ^^**

Un peliazul iba a donde estaba el capitán, lo distrajo & se golpeó con la llanta del coche. -Este entrenamiento tuyo hará que te desgastes antes del partido- le dijo ayudandolo a pararse.  
>-No creo...- una vez que se paró agarró una libreta vieja, la abrió &amp; le enseñó unos garabatos a Kazemaru.<br>-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad  
>-Son los dibujos de mi abuelo- el peliazul se desconcertó, pensó que eran dibujos de él cuando era de preescolar, pero ni los de preescolar hacen dibujos asi. -Son técnicas de mi abuelo, el las dejó antes de... morir, él era un gran portero &amp; mi sueño es ser como el- se notaba muy entusiasmado.<br>-Aah...- Quería decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, hasta que alfin lo soltó -Me uno a tu equipo- le dió la mano como muestra de lo que había dicho  
>A Endo se le formó un gran sonrisa &amp; sin pensar le agarro la mano &amp; la movió rápido -Gracias, gracias!-<br>- o-ok Endo... me romperas la mano- dijo Kaze un poco asustado x la acción del pelicastaño.  
>- Perdon- le soltó la mano -Gracias x unirte- lo abrazó con cariño, pero con cariño amoroso.<br>~Narracion por Kazemaru~  
>Desde el momento en el que te ví pidiendole a todos que se unieran a tu equipo, me enamoré a primera vista. Pero veo que tienes un sentimiento muy grande hacia el soccer, se podría decir que es mi rival, pero eso sería una tonteria. Y asi fue como comenzo todo.<br>~Narracion normal~  
>Y como siempre, Endo entrenando, Kaze lo fue a visitar otra vez.<br>-Hola, otra vez entrenando- Se acercó con una sonrisa el peliazul sentándose en una silla que había ahi & empezó a sacar algo de su mochila.  
>-Jaja, si- dijo mientras se sentaba -quiero ganarle a la escuela Teikoku, es un gran reto &amp; se que...- Kazemaru lo interrumpió dandole una botella de agua fría para que no se deshidrate -Oh Gracias, Kazemaru- se la tomó.<br>-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- Le dió unas palmaditas en el hombro, cada vez el peliazul se enamoraba más del otro.  
>Al día siguiente, Kazemaru se encontró con su viejo amigo, Miyasaka.<br>-Hola Kaze, ¿cuándo volverás al club de atletismo? Ya te extrañamos- dijo con cara de cachorrito el peliamarillo  
>-No lo se, Miyasaka, ahora iré a entrenar para un partido- decia el pelicastaño<br>-Pero dijiste que solo irias x un tiempo, solo para ayudarle en un partido, vamos, en el club de atletismo te necesitamos, almenos, solo una vez más ven- le rogaba Miyasaka  
>"No creo que sea malo ir una vez allá" -pensó- estabien... Oigan chicos, avanzen yo estare en un rato alla- le hablo a los de su equipo, estos asintieron. -Bueno, vamos-<br>Los 2 se fueron al club de atletismo & Kazemaru como siempre, fue el más rapido & ganó.  
>-Lo ves, debes regresar- dijo un peliamarillo<br>-Mmm no se di deba- decia Kazemaru mirando las rayas de donde antes solía correr.  
>-Bueno, decídelo &amp; luego nos dices, aquí siempre estaremos abiertos para ti- despues de decir esto de doble sentido, lo abrazó.<br>-Claro... Bueno me tengo que ir... Adios- Quería deshacer el abrazo pero no podía, Miyasaka lo tenía con mucha fuerza -Hey, ya puedes soltarme-  
>-No porfavor, 5 minutos más- tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando estar en brazos de su amor imposible<br>-amm- Pudo deshacer el abrazo, se despidió & luego se fue, quizó ir a un lago cerca de ahi, quería pensar las palabras que dijo Miyasaka "Lo ves debes regresar... decidelo & luego nos dices, aquí siempre estaremos abiertos para ti".  
>Endo estaba preocupado por Kazemaru, ya eran 20 minutos que no había regresado.<br>-Chicos, ahora regreso-les gritó saliendo de la portería & empezando a buscar a Kazemaru, lo buscó x todas partes hasta que lo encontró en ese lago. Se sentó junto a él, arriba de su balón. -¿Por qué no has ido al entrenamiento?-  
>El peliazul se espantó, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos del pelicastaño. -Aah Endo, esque un amigo, Miyasaka, me propuso volver a entrar al club de atletismo- agachó la cabeza.<br>-¿& Tu quieres? Digo si eso es, respetaré tu desicion- dijo agachando la cabeza para verle la cara.  
>-No lo sé, estoy muy confundido- se oía deprimido, nada bien.<br>-Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión, sea cual sea, te apoyaré- Le dió una palmada en el hombro que hizo que se resbalará del balon & estuvo a poco centímetros para que se besara con Kazemaru, el peliazul se sonrojo notablemente pues en cierta forma quería que eso pasaría. El balón quedó tirado en el lago.  
>En un día en el que no entrenaron, Kazemaru quiso despejar un poco su mente e ir al campo de futbol, estaba jugando, corriendo lo más rápido que podía &amp; metió un gol, estaba entrenando solo. Se dió cuenta que eso es lo que quería ser... Un jugador de soccer, al igual que Endo.<br>El pelicastaño estaba en su casa jugando con su Play Station & empezó a recordar unas cosas...  
>FlASHBACK:<br>Solo le pegaban, no querían hacer gol, solo querían hacer que Shuuya Goenji saliera a jugar. Tenía una media sonrisa maligna & su mirada no se podía ver porque llevaba unos gogles de soccer puestos, llevaba una capa roja & su cabello de rastas amarrado x una coleta, ya muchos lo conocen, es Yuuto Kido.  
>-¿Quiéres seguir con esto?- preguntó un chico de parche.<br>-Debemos hacer que salga Shuuya, para eso estamos aquí- dijo Kido pegándole con el balón a Endo.  
>También habían golpeando a los demás jugadores, incluyendo al peliazul, Kazemaru que al ver que golpeaban sin cesár a Endo, amortiguo un golpe con su cabeza que era destinado para el Endo. Kazemaru salió disparado a la porteria, adolorido pero conciente de lo que había hecho, no quería que siguieran golpeando a su amado.<br>- K-kazemaru...- Se arrodilló a él -¿P-por qué hiciste esto? ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado.  
>- Endo- abrió pesadamente los ojos -No te puedo decir por qué lo hice, pero estoy bien...- el pelicastaño lo cargó &amp; se lo llevaron a la enfermería, despues reanudaron el partido &amp; Goenji salió.<br>FINFLASHBACK.  
>Al recordar eso, lo unico que pudo decir es - NO! ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?... Perdí el juego- Al decir esto apagó el PlayStation &amp; se puso a dormir. ¿Es tan despistado como para no darse cuenta?<br>Pasaron los días & les informaron que iban a jugar el Fútbol Frontera. Endo invitó a comer a Kazemaru & a Goenji al restaurante del señor Hibiki para ahí decirles sobre el Futbol Frontera.  
>Empezaron a entrenar como siempre &amp; la relación de amigos de Kazemaru &amp; Goenji mejoraba, quiza sea por la técnica juntos que hacen, la veleta de fuego. Endo al ver esto, se le notaron en sus ojos sus celos pero lo dejó pasar creyendo que era casualidad.<br>Era otro partido, el ultimo con Afuro Terumi "Aphrodi".  
>-Kazemaru..?- le llamó un pelicastaño.<br>-Dime Endo-  
>-Mmm- él quería decir que lo quería mucho, pero no salía de su boca, no podía, quiza era la vergüenza que tenía, asi que tuvo que pensar algo rapido - E-espero que al igual que yo, des lo mejor en el partido-<br>-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa & fue a la cancha, Endo quedó cabizbajo, estaba confuso en sus sentimientos.

Los Aliens había venído. Destruyeron el instituto & pidieron jugar contra ellos, dentro de una semana. Conocieron a Fubuki & a otras personas. En una noche, Kazemaru no podía dormir, asi que se subió al techo de la Carabana Relámpago.  
>-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- el pelicastaño le hablo a Kazemaru, que estaba viendo al cielo &amp; las estrellas.<br>-¿Tu crees que ganaremos este partido?- le preguntó como respuesta.  
>-Kazemaru, claro que ganaremos, nunca hay que perder la esperanza- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.<br>-Si pero... No lo se, siento que tienen más fuerza que nosotros-  
>-No seas tan pesimista-<br>-No esque, yo me quiero volver más fuerte, asi como dice Fubuki, quiero ser como el viento, pero siento que hay un límite que no me deja hacerlo- dijo mientras su mano se la hacia un puño.  
>Se levantó bruscamente -Kazemaru, si quieres lograrlo no hay límites, se seguro contigo mismo &amp; lo lograrás- le dió la mano &amp; lo abrazó -sé que cuento contigo- el otro hizo que se ruborizara notablemente, correspondió el abrazo.<br>-Endo... Gracias x estar conmigo... Te quiero- se acurruco en su pecho, en esa bonita noche de luna.  
>Kazemaru empezó a entrenar pero sentía que no obtenía cambios, a Endo le entregaron una libreta de su abuelo, venían nuevos entrenamientos &amp; nuevas tecnicas, empezó a practicarlas, le iba mejor que a Kazemaru, practicaba x horas &amp; nada de resultados. Llegó el partido contra Grann.<br>-Ten x seguro que te ganaré, Endo- dijo un pelirojo con un tono de voz un poco pervertida, al igual que su mirada con unos ojos verdes.  
>-MANO DEMONIACA! agg!- sus técnicas ya no les servían, las de su abuelo no las había practicado bien. 03...05...07...09... a Favor de Genesis &amp; 0 Raimon. Endo ya no podía mas, su mano estaba desgastada, Kazemaru se sentía impotente &amp; quería salir a ayudarlo pero Grann le lanzó una mirada intimidante, que causo que Kazemaru temblara.<br>-FUBUKI!- todos gritaron ese nombre pues sufrió un cambio emocional de personalidades. El partido terminó.  
>"Ya no puedo, soy un estorbo para este equipo. No hice nada en este partido &amp; deje que metieran gol. Sé que yo no soy portero, pero estoy como defensa &amp; debo defender que el balón llegue a la portería &amp; eso no hice... Lo mejor es que salga del equipo, no quiero ser un estorbo para el equipo... &amp; Menos para Endo... Te amo." -Sus pensamientos eran muy negativos, salió de la habitacion &amp; se fue a sentar a un lugar donde llegan los barcos, ahi daba la brisa del mar, quería pensar bien lo que quería...<br>-¿Por qué estas aqui, Kazemaru?- dijo Endo que lo vió de lejos & caminaba hacia el.  
>-Este partido no nos fue nada bien- dijo Kazemaru con la mirada perdida.<br>-Lo sé, pero habrá otro & más oportunidades-  
>-Endo... me voy del equipo- dijo el peliazul mientras le salían lágrimas<br>-¿Qué! k-kazemaru... No, no nos puedes hacer esto, hay que entrenar más, se que podemos, no nos dejes, ten voluntad!- tenía en conflicto sus sentimientos.  
>-Quiza...- se paró con la mirada baja -... Yo no tenga la misma voluntad que tu- empezó a caminar, dejando solo a Endo dispuesto a irse del equipo.<br>-no...-  
>Endo cayó en gran depresion, pasaron 2 dias &amp; no comía, llovía &amp; se mojaba. Pero los gritos de Yuuki Tachimukai -MANO DEMONIACA!- le hicieron recuperar sus sentidos &amp; su voluntad, decidio pararse &amp; seguir adelante, ademas porque si seguía asi lo expulsarian del equipo.<br>Conocieron más amigos, pero Endo extrañaba a Kazemaru, quería estar con él & volverlo a ver, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, x primera vez. Su ultimo partido con el Instituto Alien fue con los Emperadores Oscuros.  
>-Que gusto de volverte a ver...- se quito la capucha dejando caer toda su cabellera azul suelta -...Mi estimado Endo-<br>-K-kazemaru? p-porque?-  
>Sacó un collar que tenía una piedra -Al ver la piedra Alien, supe que no había límites, podía ser mas fuerte de lo que creía, no como tú, un humano con poco poder-<br>-Pero que dices?- Se dió cuenta & se echó la culpa que él lo habia presionado -No hagas esto, reflexiona!-  
>Le dió la mano, el otro tambien pero Kazemaru la traicono golpeandola -No Endo, esta vez no caeré en tu sonrisa falsa, me gusta mi nuevo yo...- tenía una sonrisa maligna, al igual que los demás que eran los que antes conformaban el equipo Inazuma. A Endo le salieron lágrimas.<br>Quiza Kazemaru hizo eso x no querer ser un estorbo, o x hacerse más fuerte, pero él mismo se engañaba... Hizo eso por que sabía que Endo nunca se enamoraría de él, siempre era el balón, ¿celos del balón? Puede ser, pero lo que no se dió cuenta era que Endo... Ya se había enamorado de él.

Fin

**Está largo xD, & un poco complicado de entender e_é**

**Espero qe les aya gustado! ^^**

**Matta ne!~**


End file.
